Typically, an automobile is provided with a stabilizer bar, formed of a solid cylindrical member, to reduce or prevent the body roll of the vehicle and thereby improve driving stability of the vehicle (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The stabilizer bar is, for example, formed in a letter U shape as a whole, with a torsion bar portion extending straight in a vehicle width direction and paired arm portions extending from respective end portions of the torsion bar portion. The stabilizer bar is attached to the vehicle body, at portions of the torsion bar portion on both sides near the respective arm portions, with rubber cushioning members and letter-U shaped brackets. End portions of the respective arm portions on both sides are supported by suspension arms.
When the vehicle turns, the torsion bar portion of the stabilizer bar configured as such is twisted. A reaction force is generated by the twist and acts as a force reducing or preventing the body roll of the vehicle. Paired flanged anti-displacement members (hereinafter referred to as “movement restriction members”) are provided on the torsion bar portion of the stabilizer bar, at positions adjacent to the respective cushioning members. When the vehicle turns, a large force in the vehicle-width direction is inputted to the torsion bar portion to try to move the torsion bar portion axially. If no countermeasure is taken against such axial movement, the torsion bar portion may interfere with accessories in the vehicle body to cause troubles such as generating noise.
To avoid such troubles, the invention described in Patent Literature 1 is configured such that, when the torsion bar portion receives a large force in the vehicle-width direction during a turn of the vehicle, the paired annular movement restriction members provided on the torsion bar portion abut, at their flange portions, against the corresponding cushioning members. The movement restriction members described in Patent Literature 1 restrict axial movement of the torsion bar portion to allow for prevention of troubles caused by the torsion bar portion interfering with the accessories in the vehicle body.